Service de Sécurité Incendie de la MRC de D'Autray
The Service de Sécurité incendie de la MRC de D’Autray was founded on January 1st, 2004. With 9 fire stations, it provides protection for 13 municipalities : Saint-Didace, Mandeville, Ville Saint-Gabriel, Saint-Norbert, Sainte-Élisabeth, Saint-Cuthbert, Saint-Barthélemy, Lanoraie, Lavaltrie, Berthierville, La Visitation-de-l'Île-Dupas, Saint-Ignace-de-Loyola and Sainte-Geneviève-de-Berthier. Apparatus roster 'Caserne 10' - 162, rue Desjardins, Mandeville ''Area served : Caserne 10 also provides protection for Saint-Didace.'' :Unité 211 - 2006 Freightliner M2-112 / Levasseur pumper/tanker (1050/2000/30A/CAFS) (SN#LEV63-05) :Unité 706 - 2010 Ford F-150 XLT / Aluquip first responders :Unité 912 - 2009 Kymco UXV 500 ATV :Sure-Trac trailer with ATV and rescue sled Caserne_Mandeville.jpg|'Caserne 10' 211_Mandeville.jpg|Unité 211 - 2006 Freightliner M2-112 706_Mandeville.jpg|Unité 706 - 2010 Ford F-150 XLT 912_Mandeville.jpg|Unité 912 - Kymco UXV 500 ATV 'Caserne 20' - 45, rue Beausoleil, Ville Saint-Gabriel :Unité 221 - 2006 Freightliner M2-112 / Levasseur pumper/tanker (1050/2000/30A/CAFS) (SN#LEV64-05) :Unité 321 - 1996 Ford LTS8000 / 2003 Lafleur / 2010 Héloc refurb walk-in heavy rescue (SN#1416) (ex-Berthier) :Unité 704 - 2016 Ford Escape prevention Caserne_Ville-St-Gabriel.jpg|'Caserne 20' - Ville Saint-Gabriel 221_Saint-Gabriel.jpg|Unité 221 - 2006 Freightliner M2-112 'Caserne 30' - 33, rue des Loisirs, Saint-Norbert :Unité 231 - 2006 Freightliner M2-106 / Levasseur pumper/tanker (1050/2000/30A/CAFS) (SN#LEV62-05) :Unité 705 - 2008 Ford Focus prevention :Unité 1631 - 2011 Freightliner M2-106 / Héloc/Leclair / FD-Built heavy rescue/air unit Caserne St-Norbert.jpg|'Caserne 30' Saint-Norbert 231_Saint-Norbert.jpg|Unité 231 - 2006 Freightliner M2-106 1631_Saint-Norbert.jpg|Unité 1631 - 2011 Freightliner M2-106 'Caserne 40' - 2280, rue Principale, Sainte-Élisabeth :Unité 241 - 1993 International 4900 / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (840/2000) (SN#9229) (ex-Sainte-Élisabeth) :Unité 708 - 2010 Ford F-150 XLT / Aluquip first responders Caserne Ste-Élizabeth.jpg|'Caserne 40' Sainte-Élizabeth 241_Ste-Élisabeth.jpg|Unité 241 - 1993 International 4900 708_Ste-Élisabeth.jpg|Unité 708 - 2010 Ford F-150 XLT 'Caserne 50' - 1891, rue Principale, Saint-Cuthbert :Unité 251 - 2006 Freightliner M2-106 / Levasseur pumper/tanker (1050/2000/30A/CAFS) (SN#LEV61-05) :Unité 551 - 2012 Ford F-250 XLT 4x4 Super Duty / Leer extrication/first responders Caserne St-Cuthbert.jpg|'Caserne 50' Saint-Cuthbert 251_St-Cuthbert.jpg|Unité 251 - 2006 Freightliner M2-106 551_Autray.jpg|Unité 551 - 2010 Ford F-250 XLT 4x4 Super Duty 'Caserne 60' - 1880, rue Bonin, Saint-Barthélemy :Unité 261 - 2006 Freightliner M2-112 / Levasseur pumper/tanker (1050/2000/30A/CAFS) (SN#LEV65-05) :Unité 361 - 1991 Grumman Olson / FD-Built step van rescue (ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie Montréal, ex-Baie-d'Urfé, ex-Sainte-Anne-de-Bellevue - Senneville) :Salvage trailer 261_St-Barthélemy.jpg|Unité 261 - 2006 Freightliner M2-112 321_Saint-Gabriel.jpg|Unité 321 - 1992 Grumman Olson 701_St-Barthélemy.jpg|Unité 701 - 199? Chevrolet Astro 'Caserne 70' - 580, rue Montcalm, Berthierville :Unité 271 - 2009 Freightliner M2-106 / Levasseur pumper/tanker (1050/1500/30A) (ex-Berthier) :Unité 471 - 1997 Simon Duplex Defender D450 / 1972 Duplex chassis / 1972 Farrar body / 1997 LTI refurb / 1972 Grove / 2010 Héloc refurb quint (1050/200/100' rearmount) (ex-Berthier, ex-Smithfield Fire Department (Rhode Island)) :Unité 709 - 2010 Ford F-250 XL Super Duty 4x4 / Leer / Héloc first responders (ex-Berthier) :Unité 871 - 2011 Freightliner M2-112 / Levasseur tanker (420/3000) (ex-Berthier) Berthierville.jpg|'Caserne 70' - Berthierville 271_Berthier.jpg|Unité 271 - 2009 Freightliner M2-106 371_Berthier.jpg|Unité 371 - 1996 Ford L8000 / 2003 Lafleur 471_Berthier.jpg|Unité 471 - 1997 Simon Duplex Defender D450 709_Autray.jpg|Unité 709 - 2010 Ford F-250 XL Super Duty 4x4 871_Berthier.jpg|Unité 871 - 2011 Freightliner M2-112 'Caserne 80' - 200 Louis-Joseph-Doucet, Lanoraie :Unité 281 - 2000 Freightliner FL80 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/2100/30A) (SN#MAXI 17185) (ex-Lavaltrie) :Unité 381 - 1996 Chevrolet G30 / Grumman cube mechanical support (ex-Lanoraie) :Unité 707 - 2010 Ford F-150 XLT / Aluquip first responders :Unité 1401 - 2000 GMC CV200 / Blue Bird bus mobile shelter Caserne_Lanoraie.jpg|'Caserne 80' - Lanoraie 281_Lanoraie.jpg|Unité 281 - 2000 Freightliner FL80 381_Lanoraie.jpg|Unité 381 - 1996 Chevrolet Chevy Van 30 707_Lanoraie.jpg|Unité 707 - 2010 Ford F-150 XLT 1401_Lanoraie.jpg|Unité 1401 - 2000 GMC CV200 'Caserne 90' - 235, rue Saint-Antoine Nord, Lavaltrie :Unité 101 - 2015 Ford Explorer police interceptor :Unité 291 - 2004 Freightliner FL80 / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/800/30A) (ex-Lavaltrie) :Unité 491 - 2013 E-One Cyclone II HP100 platform (-/-/100' rearmount) :Unité 702 - 2001 GMC Savana 2500 first responders (ex-Lavaltrie) :Unité 891 - 1991 Ford F-800 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (840/1300) (ex-Lanoraie) :Unité 901 - 1999 United Express Line water rescue trailer :Unité 991 - 2009 Bombard Explorer rescue boat (#C12341QC) :ShoreLand'r trailer for boat Lavaltrie.jpg|'Caserne 90' - Lavaltrie 291_Lavaltrie.jpg|Unité 291 - 2004 Freightliner FL80 491_Lavaltrie.jpg|Unité 491 - 2013 E-One Cyclone II HP100 702_Lavaltrie.jpg|Unité 702 - 2001 GMC Savana 2500 891_Lavaltrie3.jpg|Unité 891 - 1991 Ford F-800 Assignment unknown *Unité 701 - 2003 Chevrolet Astro first responders *Unité 703 - 2017 Ford Escape officer *Unité 710 - 2017 Ford Escape chief *2017 boat and trailer *2017 ATV On Order *2018 E-One Cyclone II HP100 or Pierce Velocity platform (-/-/100' rear-mount) Future plan *2018 - A new truck to replace the 381. Will be a 2018 Ford Transit or a Mercedes Sprinter. Retired apparatus :1991 Ford E-350 van mechanical support (ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie Montréal) :1989 Ford F-800 / Thibault pumper (840/1000) (SN#T88-153) (ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie Manawan) :1987 GMC Suburban 4x4 service (ex-Lanoraie) :1982 GMC C7000 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (ex-Saint-Cuthbert) :1982 Chevrolet Value Van 30 / Union City step van rescue (ex-Lavaltrie) :1981 International CO1950B / Pierreville ladder (1050/-/100' midmount) (SN#PFT1138/DEX363) (ex-Saint-Gabriel, ex-Brampton Fire and Emergency Services) :1980 Ford LS900 / Pierreville tanker (420/1500) (ex-Saint-Norbert) :1980 Chevrolet P20 / Grumman Kurbmaster step van rescue (ex-Saint-Gabriel) :1980 Ford F-700 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (ex-Régie Intermunicipale d'incendie de L'Épiphanie) :1979 Chevrolet P30 / Grumman Kurbmaster step van rescue :1975 Dodge CT900 / Thibault ? tanker (-/3200) (ex-Saint-Cuthbert) :1975 GMC T6500 / Pierreville pumper (625/500) (ex-Lavaltrie) :1974 Ford C900 / Pierreville / 199? Levasseur refurb pumper (625/500) (ex-Saint-Barthélemy) :1974 Chevrolet P20 / Grumman Kurbmaster / FD-Built step van rescue (ex-Saint-Barthélemy) :1974 GMC T6500 / Portelance walk-in heavy rescue (ex- Saint-Norbert, ex- Service de Sécurité Incendie Pointe-Claire, ex- Service de Sécurité Incendie Sainte-Geneviève) :1963 Dodge D600 / Thibault pumper (500/500) (ex-Lanoraie) Ex_222-St-Gabriel.jpg|1988 Ford F-800 Ford-E350_MRC-D'Autray_703.jpg|1991 Ford E-350 van Station map Google Street View :Caserne 10 Mandeville, Qc :Caserne 20 Ville-Saint-Gabriel, Qc :Caserne 30 Saint-Norbert, Qc :Caserne 40 Sainte-Élisabeth, Qc :Caserne 50 Saint-Cuthbert, Qc :Caserne 60 Saint-Barthélemy, Qc :Caserne 80 Lanoraie, Qc :Caserne 90 Lavaltrie, Qc Autray Autray Autray Autray Autray Autray Autray Autray MRC de D'Autray MRC de D'Autray MRC de D'Autray